love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Happy Halloween
is the sixth episode of the Love Live! School idol project Season 2 anime series. It was aired on May 11, 2014. Summary Both μ's and A-RISE are invited to appear in a Halloween event in Akihabara, with μ's hoping to make a big impact to gain support for the Love Live! preliminaries. Thinking they need a new look to provide that impact, the group tries various methods to achieve this, such as changing their outfits, impersonating each other, and even trying out a rock look, but nothing seems to work out. On the day of their performance, Honoka realizes they don't need to change themselves, as they already have quite varied members themselves, and they perform together with their natural abilities. Meanwhile, Yukiho comes across a shocking letter whilst rummaging through Honoka's room. Cast ;Japanese *Emi Nitta as Honoka Kosaka *Yoshino Nanjo as Eli Ayase *Aya Uchida as Kotori Minami *Suzuko Mimori as Umi Sonoda *Riho Iida as Rin Hoshizora *Pile as Maki Nishikino *Aina Kusuda as Nozomi Tojo *Yurika Kubo as Hanayo Koizumi *Sora Tokui as Nico Yazawa *Nao Touyama as Yukiho Kosaka *Noriko Hidaka as Principal Minami *Marie Miyake as Hideko *Nozomi Yamamoto as Fumiko *Sayuri Hara as Mika *Megu Sakuragawa as Tsubasa Kira ;English *Marieve Herington as Honoka Kosaka *Erica Lindbeck as Eli Ayase *Cristina Vee as Kotori Minami *Kira Buckland as Umi Sonoda *Faye Mata as Rin Hoshizora *Caitlin Glass as Maki Nishikino *Laura Post as Nozomi Tojo *Xanthe Huynh as Hanayo Koizumi *Erica Mendez as Nico Yazawa *Christine Marie Cabanos as Yukiho Kosaka *Karen Strassman as Principal Minami *Mela Lee as Hideko *Natalie Hoover as Fumiko *Ryan Bartley as Mika *Cassandra Morris as Tsubasa Kira Members of μ's #Honoka Kosaka #Eli Ayase #Kotori Minami #Umi Sonoda #Rin Hoshizora #Maki Nishikino #Hanayo Koizumi #Nozomi Tojo #Nico Yazawa Trivia *'Ending Credits character appearance:' Maki Nishikino * During the "Another club" and "Change" scene, μ's impersonated as themselves or dressed up as other school clubs by appearance. ** Honoka - Tennis player, Umi ** Kotori - Lacrosse player, Eli ** Umi - Scientist, Rin ** Rin - Swimmer, Maki ** Maki - Ribbon dancer, Nozomi ** Hanayo - Orange, Nico ** Nico - Kendoka, Kotori ** Nozomi - Volleyball player, Honoka ** Eli - Cheerleader, Hanayo *In one scene, μ's made a homage to glam rock band, KISS. In which lead singer Gene Simmons reacts this episode on his Twitter and blog page. *While Umi dressed up as a scientist, her hand gesture is similar to Yoshiko's fallen angel hand gesture. **Unlike Yoshiko's hand gesture, Umi uses four of her fingers excluding her thumb, Yoshiko's gesture uses three fingers excluding her ring finger and pinky. *This is the first time another character does the "Nico Nico Nii" gesture other than Nico or the rest of her family. In this case, Hanayo does the "Nico Nico Nii" gesture. *This is the first time another character says "Harasho" other than Eli or Alisa. In this case, Kotori says "Harasho" two times. Her hair also changes from a half ponytail to Eli's hairstyle several times. Videos Dancing stars on me! = Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season II Category:Love Live!